Search for Immortality
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy is getting old with not much time left. Shadow wants to give her immortality but doesn't know how. But then he rmembers of a substance on the ARK which can give her just that! Review and Enjoy!


Search for Immortality

Search for Immortality

Shadow and Amy have been married for about fifty years. Shadow hasn't aged once. But Amy has gotten very old. While at the doctors, Amy was said to only have a week or less before her age gets to her. Back at home, Shadow watched his Amy age. She was asleep in bed and breathing heavily. Shadow was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. His ears dropped as he remembered what the doctor said to them. He turned and went downstairs into the living room. He sat on the couch and put his face into his palms. He silently cried.

"Why do I have to be immortal? She should be too. It's no fair at all." Shadow said laying on the sofa. He continued to let the tears fall.

Amy heard him and walked to the door. She raised her ears to hear what he was saying. It broke her heart knowing that the 'Ultimate Life Form' was crying because of her.

"Shadow…." Amy said in her now aged tone.

Shadow's ears shot up as he heard Amy. He went to the stairs and saw her. She smiled at him. But Shadow bowed his head and went back upstairs. He couldn't look at her. Amy gave him a hug the minute he reached her. Shadow hugged her back but not as tightly as he normally would.

"I'm really sorry Shadow. I wish I were immortal so I can be with you." Amy said still hugging him. Shadow's ears dropped again.

"I wish it to." He said still having tears fall.

Amy took his hand and led him to their room. She got into bed with him and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back but continued to cry. Amy stroked his quills to calm him but it didn't work. She sighed and fell asleep holding him close. Shadow stroked her still soft quills.

The following morning, Shadow woke up early and went out on his run as always. He looked back the entire time. He came to a hill where he thought. The whole city changed within those fifty years. The buildings were completely different. Odd shapes every single one of them.

"I wish I can give her immortality. But how would I be able to do that?" Shadow said with his ears dropping.

Then he remembered what professor Gerald told him about his immortality.

_.Shadow you are immortal because of this. This bottle carries the power of immortality to any who it is injected to. They will return to a young stage if they are old. But since you were created here. You will never grow old to any extent. The years will pass you by but you will not show it. Now I'll keep it in here. _He puts the bottle into a vault_. Only you can open this Shadow. You may be a creation, but that does not mean I havn' t given you the power to love._

The memory disappeared. Shadow's eyes widened. The professor have given him immortality with an injection.

"The ARK! I've got to reach it! Amy will return to way she was and she won't…." Shadow couldn't bring himself to say it. He smiled and ran off.

Shadow went to his room and found three chaos emeralds. Amy was still sleeping. Shadow stroked her quills and smiled.

"Don't worry Ames. I'll save you from ageing." Shadow said with happiness in the tone. He ran outside.

He put all three chaos emeralds in his hands and concentrated. He tried to think of his destination but Amy kept finding her way into his mind instead. Then he finally pictured the ARK.

"Chaos control." Shadow said calmly. He disappeared into a green glow.

He opened his eyes and found himself aboard his old home. With the years it has grown old too. Dust and cobwebs surrounded the area. Shadow dropped the chaos emeralds and ran to the vault. He wasn't worried about the emeralds now that he had a new mission.

He came to a lock door and used hi chaos spear. It blasted open and he ran into the dark and dusty room. He searched and searched until he found a vault. It was activated with a voice command and hand scanner. Shadow thought and knew the command.

"Maria and Shadow!" Shadow said. The vault glowed and so did the scanner.

Shadow placed his hand on it and saw a stream of light go up and down on his gloved hand.

The vault opened with a squeak and it reveled a bottle just like his memory. It was dusty and a spider was on it. Shadow blew it off and grabbed the bottle. It was still full and looked new.

"Immortality itself can't grow old. Gerald you are a genius unlike your grandson." Shadow said smirking.

He ran back to the chaos emeralds and saw that they were untouched. He smiled and picked them up. He concentrated on Amy. Thinking of her made him smile. He held the chaos emeralds high.

"Chaos control now!" Shadow said sounding angry.

He teleported and vanished into a green light. He opened his eyes and saw his home. He ran in and was over joyed to see that Amy was still there. She was sitting on the sofa reading. Shadow literally jumped her and gave her a kiss. Amy was caught off guard but laughed through the kiss.

"Look Ames! It's the formula that gave me immortality! If the doctor or whoever injects you with a little of this you won't…" Again Shadow couldn't say it.

Amy looked at him confused. She smiled as she looked at the container with liquid. She rose and gave Shadow a hug.

"I'll do anything to be with you Shadow." Amy said nuzzling into his fur. Shadow held her close.

"Now come on. They may think we're crazy but who cares what they think." Amy said grabbing his hand.

Shadow smiled and kissed her head, He would finally have his Amy back. He loved the Amy now but they couldn't do much together. They went to the doctors and were given looks. Shadow gave each of them a cold stare and explained what they had to do. He also said that if they wouldn't do it that he would kill every last one of them.

Amy rolled her eyes and knew he was bluffing. But the humans didn't think so. They took the liquid and prepared it in a needle. They brought them to a room where it could be done. They injected her and noticed Amy's breathing became normal again. Her voice changed when she thanked them. Shadow took the liquid with him and walked home with Amy.

She was full of energy but still looked quite old. Shadow thought they had to wait till tomorrow for full affect. They went to bed with high expectations. Shadow held Amy close to him now happy. Amy laid on Shadow's white fluffy fur and slept soundly.

The next morning Shadow woke up and saw that Amy wasn't near him. He panicked.

"Amy! Ames where are you!?" He said getting out of bed. He ran down stairs and almost passed out.

He saw a much younger Amy. She looked the way she had when he married her. Amy was reading a book and looked up at him. She smiled and dropped the book. Shadow ran to her and hugged her tightly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're back Amy! You're back!" Shadow said.

Amy laughed and stroked his soft quills. She kissed his cheek and continued to hug him. Shadow didn't let go of her.

Amy took his hand and brought him to the sofa. She laid on his white fur and laughed. Shadow held her close and laughed too.

"Now we can really be together forever." Amy said happily.

Shadow nodded and continued to hold her. Then an idea reached Amy's head.

"We should give it to Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Rouge, and Chesses. They can be with us forever to Shadow!" Amy said looking into his eyes.

"Yeas. But not now. I just want to spend time with you now that I know you're not going to leave me here alone." Shadow said placing a hand on her face.

"I understand. I love you so much Shadow." Amy said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Amy! I will always love you! Forever." Shadow said now holding her even closer.

Amy smiled and closed her eyes. She laid on Shadow and listened to his breathing and heart beat. Shadow closed his eyes and relaxed. Amy wasn't going to die now. This made him cry. But tears of joy not sadness.

The End.

**Awww I thought it was sweet. What about you? Well that's my story about Shadow and Amy. Hoped you liked it. I know I liked writing it.**

**Amy: Oh I loved it! Shadow really does love me!**

**Shadow: Well duh Amy. Course I love you.**

**Amy: Awwww (Kisses Shadow)**

**Shadow: Thanks Amy.**

**Me: The perfect couple! There really should be an award for this!**


End file.
